


While Visions of Sugar Plums

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Visions of Sugar Plums

"It's over," Dom says, staring at the winking lights of the Rockefeller Center tree.

Billy leans over the rail. A few intrepid skaters are still making their way around the rink. "Yeah."

"Really over."

"I know."

"Billy?"

"Yes, Dom?"

"Who the hell manages to find a Christmas tree that huge every year?"

"I have no idea. It's pretty, though."

"Yeah. Billy?"

"What?"

"I don't want it to be over."

"Neither do I."

Dom glances around. No one seems interested in them at all. Well, it's nearly midnight. He leans over and presses his lips against Billy's. "Billy?" he whispers.

"Yes?"

"What do sugar plums taste like?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Dom smiles. "Never mind."


End file.
